


A Near Death Experience

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper find a car and somehow manage to get it working. However they don’t have any idea how to control the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Near Death Experience

**Author's Note:**

> As always come and talk to me on my Tumblr over [ here.](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm always willing to fangirl with anyone!

Clarke starts to mutter curses under her breath, as she continues to run after two very stupid people. Bellamy was by her side running as well. Up in front of them were Monty and Jasper acting like the dumbasses that they were. The two boys had found a car and managed to get it to work. However once they actually got in the thing, the two boys had no idea how to actually control it, which in turn led to the predicament they were currently in. Bellamy and Clarke chasing after the two boys as they trampled around the forest.

“Will one of you put your foot on the damn brake?”

“I don’t have any clue which one is the brake! How am I supposed to push it?”

Clarke sighs before stopping and putting a hand out to stop Bellamy as well. He turns to look at her with a slightly confused expression on his face.

“What are you doing, Princess? We have to stop those two idiots.”

“Just let them be. I’m sure they’ll figure it out by themselves.”

Bellamy quirks an eyebrow saying, “Like hell they will. Those two are extremely smart when it comes to getting things started but they have no idea how to stop anything. So get your ass moving or I swear they are going to crash into a tree and you’re going to be the one who has to stitch them up.”

Clarke groans at his words realizing that Bellamy was in fact correct. She would most definitely have to be the one to patch Jasper and Monty up when they inevitably do get hurt.

Looking ahead to where Monty and Jasper were still careening through the trees in the forest, Clarke just sighs before once again starting to run after the runaway vehicle. Bellamy just grins before jogging after her.

“Monty, how about you just stop pressing on the pedal that’s making the damn car move!?”

“Oh… that’s actually a good idea.”

With Monty actually listening to Clarke’s suggestion the car eventually rolls to a stop. Clarke and Bellamy both catch up to it pretty quickly. Jasper swings the door open and comes stumbling out heading straight for Clarke where he promptly falls into her arms hugging her tightly and wailing, “Mom!!! I thought we were going to die! You are so smart! I love you so much!”

“Get off me Jasper! You weren’t going to die. We would have gotten the car to stop eventually.”

“But still this was a near death experience! I could’ve died Clarke!”

Rolling her eyes Clarke just pats Jasper on the back once before letting him move onto Bellamy instead. The older male glares at Clarke as Jasper clings to him very much like what he was doing to Clarke a few moments ago. She just grins at Bellamy though before moving to Monty’s side wanting to make sure that he was okay.

Monty however just waves her away exclaiming, “When can we go again? Because that was fucking awesome!”

Immediately both Bellamy and Clarke turn to look at Monty shouting, “No! Neither of you are getting anywhere near that thing ever again.”

At once Monty looks cowed and he looks down at the ground shuffling his feet before mumbling, “Fine. Mom and Dad aren’t fun at all.”

“I would much rather have an alive Monty rather than one whose body is wrapped around a tree. Now get back to camp, both of you.”

Both boys duck their head before scurrying away from Bellamy who was glaring at them pretty intensely. Clarke just stands by his side looking at them with just as much anger as her co-leader. However as soon as the two disappear from sight, Bellamy turns to the girl at his side saying, “You ready for the ride of your life Princess?”

Clarke just laughs in response before hoisting herself up into the car. Bellamy gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car. The two of them grin at one another like children before Bellamy reverses the car and they are driving through the trees, yelling and shouting with glee. Sometimes the parents were the real children at heart.

 

 


End file.
